Icha Icha Emergency
by XimeB
Summary: Una historia navideña en tres entregas, en la que Kakashi se da cuenta que la nueva novela de Jiraiya tiene mucho más que ver con él mismo que lo que podría aceptarse como una casualidad, lo cual podría meterlo en problemas.
1. Chapter 1

-

**Y nuevamente una historia para Navidad.**

**Esta vez espero que sea de tan solo dos capítulos, este y otro que si todo sigue bien subiré para el 25 de diciembre, como suele suceder en mis historias se desarrolla en el mismo Universo que "Emociones en el verano de Konoha" y aunque se puede leer por separado creo que se entenderá mejor si la leen primero.**

**Como siempre Naruto y todo su Universo pertenece a Kishimoto sensei, yo no gano dinero ni ninguna otra cosa más que diversión, estas historia es yaoi aunque no sea lemon, no, esta tampoco va a ser lemon, por mucho que me guste leer ese tipo de historias creo que se me da mejor el escribir humor para casi todo público.**

**Y ahora sin más, la primera parte de esta historia.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Icha-Icha Emergency****.**

**-**

**Primera parte.**

-

-

Kakashi se dirigía hacia su aldea regresando de una misión de un par de semanas en Suna y el cambio de clima realmente le alegraba.

Para alguien con su tono de piel el sol ardiente de esa aldea era muy desagradable, además que para evitar las quemaduras y la insolación había tenido que andar cubierto lo que hacía que pasara muy incómodo por el calor, cosa que por si fuera poco había ocasionado que la única parte visible de su cuerpo, o sea la cuarta parte de su rostro se encontrara de un muy poco halagador rojo langosta.

Si, si, era un shinobi y un shinobi no se queja por esas cosas, pero una cosa es no quejarse y otra muy diferente es que te guste.

Y a Kakashi no le gustaba.

Como le gustaría tomar el color dorado que admiraba en Iruka cada vez que este se exponía un poco al sol.

En todo caso al recordar a su novio su humor mejoró y con un trotecito alegre atravesó las puertas de la aldea saludando a los dos shinobi que estaban de guardia y quienes al reconocerlo apenas le dirigieron un saludo y siguieron leyendo muy interesados algún libro cuyo título el copy-nin no se interesó en averiguar.

Era todavía temprano en la mañana y la fresca brisa invernal ayudaba a que el ánimo del jounin fuera todavía mejor.

Todo parecía ir bien en su vida en ese momento, la misión había sido sencilla y el pergamino que había ido a entregar había sido recibido sin mayor contratiempo por manos del Kazekage, de tal manera que regresaba a la aldea sin lesiones lo cual haría que, a menos que apareciera alguna emergencia, pudiera pasar ese fin de año con Iruka pues dado que ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo últimamente ya les correspondía algunos días de descanso.

Dado que no había ninguna prisa por entregar el reporte de esa misión, antes de ir a ver a la Hokage decidió darse una vuelta por la Academia en donde su novio estaría dando clases de reposición a los niños que estuvieran algo atrasados en sus estudios.

Si, aún en las vacaciones de fin de año de la Academia el chunin tenía que seguir dando clases.

El ninja de los mil jutsus tan solo se subió a uno de los árboles del patio de la Academia para poder asegurarse al ver por una de las ventanas que daban a los salones que su chunin se encontraba bien y dejarle saber por un pico en su chakra que estaba de regreso en la Aldea y sin lesiones.

Luego de eso, y si, antes de ir a hablar con la Hokage, insistimos en que no había ninguna prisa, pasó a su casa para un muy necesario baño y cambio de uniforme.

Hatake estaba al tanto de que no podía retrasar demasiado su reporte en la Torre del Hokage, por lo que se apresuró en darse su ducha y mientras se dirigía a ver a su líder, luego de ir a saludar a Obito y presentar sus respetos en la Piedra Memorial, no pudo evitar mirar que en una de las ventanas de su librería favorita se encontraba en exposición el siguiente volumen de Icha-Icha por lo que entusiastamente tomó un poco de tiempo para ingresar y adquirir un ejemplar.

Empezó a revisar el auto-regalo navideño adelantado sabiendo que no chocaría con nadie en su camino pues, aunque no fuera el ninja de élite que era y por ello estuviera al tanto de sus alrededores, las demás personas por respeto e instinto de autoconservación de todas maneras se apartarían de su camino.

Evidentemente en cosa de milisegundos el paquete fue abierto y su contenido expuesto no defraudó al copy-nin.

Era un libro que compartía con los anteriores volúmenes el tamaño y la portada de un color naranja intenso, y que presentaba con grandes letras negras el titulo de "Icha-Icha Sensei", pero que en vez de mostrar a la heroína ya fuera huyendo o pateando a su perseguidor presentaba a dos shinobi luchando.

Bueno, pensó Kakashi, eso es nuevo.

El jounin comenzó a leer.

"_El sol bañaba con la suave luz de la mañana que ingresaba tímida por la ventana semiabierta y acariciaba el dorado y desnudo cuerpo que aún yacía sobre las suaves sábanas de seda azul, sin embargo, el reposo pronto sería negado para esa hermosa criatura, pues con el día que iniciaba empezaba también el trabajo que era a la vez su prisión y su refugio, pues a pesar de su belleza y su virtud Miruka se encontraba solo…" _

¿Miruka? Curioso nombre para un personaje, pero bueno, Jiraiya era un genio para esas cosas y el copy-nin a pesar de su deseo de seguir leyendo no le quedó más remedio que detener su lectura un momento para informarle al ANBU que estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade que tenía un mensaje del Kazekage que debía entregar.

Como era de prever fue admitido de inmediato y luego de entregar el paquete de cactus que la kunoichi médico necesitaba para hacer algunas medicinas y que era enviado como gesto de buena voluntad de la gente de Suna y hacer un informe verbal provisional para su Hokage, Kakashi decidió seguir con su lectura en uno de las áreas de entrenamiento de la aldea por mientras Iruka terminaba con su turno e iba por él a la salida de su trabajo en la Torre.

Acababa de abrir su nuevo libro otra vez y se encontraba buscando el final del párrafo en el que había quedado cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y lo medio ocultaba en uno de los pasillos.

Como acto reflejo Kakashi cerró su libro mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba un kunai y se alejaba de la persona que lo había interrumpido.

Era Asuma.

Ese jounin alzó las manos para enseñar que no estaba buscando pelea y cuando vio que el copy-nin se relajaba empezó a dar una justificación para sus acciones.

-Kakashi, veo que acabas de regresar a la aldea y me imagino que hace muy poco tiempo que tendrás ese libro porque estás en las primeras páginas, así que antes que tengas algún problema con Iruka-sensei mejor te advierto que ese libro pueda ser que le vaya a molestar un poco.

Al escuchar eso nuestro ninja de los mil jutsus recordó el nombre del protagonista;

-Ah, hola Asuma, oye, si es por el nombre del protagonista no creo que a Iruka le moleste que se parezca al de él, eso en caso que llegara a enterarse porque, por alguna razón que no comprendo, se niega a leer ningún título de los libros de Jiraiya.

Asuma empezó a negar con la cabeza;

-Cómo se nota que no has avanzado en tu lectura.

Aunque muy poca gente lo supiera, ese Sarutobi en especial también tenía la colección completa de la obra del sannin de los sapos, pero a diferencia de Kakashi y al igual que la mayoría de los demás jounin él lo leía en privado.

-Esta vez talvez no sea necesario que él lo lea para que se entere, aunque es mejor que te muestre a que me refiero…

Y tomando el libro que Kakashi todavía tenía en la mano empezó a revisar sus páginas aparentemente buscando un ejemplo de lo que quería mostrar, muy pronto pareció encontrar algo y muy seriamente le hizo una seña al otro jounin para que se acercara y viera lo que había encontrado;

-Mira, aquí en el segundo párrafo.

Kakashi empezó a leer.

"_Miruka empezó a jadear al sentir las cálidas manos de su amante que con una increíble habilidad le despojaban de su ropa de trabajo._

_-¡No, Kikishi, si alguien entrara en este salón y se diera cuenta que estamos mancillando este recinto de saber con nuestra pasión podría perder este trabajo que es mi vocación!_

_Kikishi al sentir el miembro palpitante de su amante negando lo que su boca tan enfáticamente profesaba, continuó con sus ardientes caricias a pesar de la resistencia, cada vez más débil, que ofrecía el maestro…"_

Luego de ese párrafo el copy-nin empezó a reír;

-Ja ja, la verdad debería enseñarle a Iruka esto, talvez así me dejara así fuera darle un beso cuando estamos en la Academia, creo que este Miruka me va a agradar.

Asuma no parecía muy convencido;

-Yo siendo tú no estaría tan tranquilo, cuando sigas leyendo te vas a dar cuenta de que ese personaje parece mucho más basado en él que lo permitido por la casualidad, hasta tiene una cicatriz encima de la nariz y por lo que pude leer, porque la verdad cuando me di cuenta que el otro personaje se parecía muchísimo a ti me resultó demasiado incómodo seguir leyendo, yo diría que contrario a ti Iruka-sensei no se va a sentir halagado por eso y siendo él tan recatado posiblemente no le guste que se lea en un libro un montón de cosas que el personaje de Kikishi le hace en la escuela en la que trabaja Miruka.

Kakashi luego de escuchar eso empezó a ponerse serio;

-No lo creo, Iruka sabe que la realidad y la ficción son dos cosas diferentes y en todo caso no me va a culpar a mí por algo que escribió Jiraiya, él no es tan injusto o irracional.

Asuma lo miró como si no le estuviera creyendo mucho lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Si miras el capítulo 3 verás que hay una descripción bastante detallada de la primera vez que los dos personajes se van a la cama, luego de una fiesta que se lleva a cabo en la casa de la jefa del pueblo donde viven los personajes, como parte del pago de una deuda que tiene Kikishi por un sillón que quiere obtener de Anka, la mejor amiga de Miruka y en el capítulo que sigue te digo que si tuviera que describir tu casa yo no podría hacerlo mejor, cualquiera que fuera mal pensado creería que el maestro Jiraiya tuvo una muy buena asesoría.

Está de más decir que el copy-nin estaba enterado que en una aldea ninja casi todo el mundo es mal pensado.

Kakashi empezaba a sentirse incómodo y algo molesto;

-Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver y estoy seguro que Iruka me va a creer aunque tú no lo hagas.

El otro jounin levantó sus manos de manera conciliadora;

-Está bien, tú lo conoces mejor, y estoy seguro que no pondrías en riesgo esa relación que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en años por una indiscreción, además que el personaje de Miruka es muy atractivo y ya sabes como se pone la gente de la aldea, es una vergüenza que a veces no puedan diferenciar entre lo real y la fantasía.

Eso llamó la atención del copy-nin;

-¿Crees que alguien se ponga a acosarlo, o que de verdad Iruka se pueda molestar si cree que yo le conté cosas de nosotros a Jiraiya?

Asuma se encogió de hombros;

-Hablé de eso con Gai y con Ebisu y ellos también creyeron que tú debías de haberte ido de boca, yo que tú trataría de aclarar las cosas o hacer una reparación de daños ahora que Iruka todavía no se ha enterado, el libro lo empezaron a vender en la aldea hace menos de una semana así que no hay demasiada gente que lo haya leído todavía.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba;

-Bueno, él no lee la obra de Jiraiya así que por ese lado no tengo que preocuparme, pero no quiero que la gente se haga ideas raras con Iruka así que creo que mejor voy a comprar las copias que queden, ¿me acompañas? Además necesito donde poner los libros mientras veo a ver donde los guardo de manera definitiva.

Asuma abrió mucho los ojos;

-¡No estarás pensando en dejarlos en mi casa!, mis sobrinos lo revisan todo y mi hermana me mataría si los encontrara leyendo esos libros por culpa mía, le podría decir a Kurenai, aunque ahí los podría leer Anko-chan e irle con el chisme a Iruka-sensei y por lo mismo tampoco podemos dejarlos donde Gai.

Hemos de decir que ambos hombres no sabían que las dos chicas ya poseían sus propias copias, pues dicho título tenía un grupo meta completamente diferente a los anteriores, habría que reconocer que Jiraiya si bien tenía un talento literario algo escaso, en mercadeo y conocimiento de los gustos de la gente era un genio, no por nada esos libros eran best sellers, al punto que hubiesen hecho películas con actores famosos de los anteriores volúmenes y la fortuna personal del sannin era muy grande gracias a ellos, riqueza que tenemos que informar se duplicaría luego de que se terminara de difundir su última obra.

Tal parecía que la única persona mayor de edad que no los leía era Iruka.

Pero bueno, regresando a la historia nuestro héroe y su leal amigo se dirigieron a las dos librerías de Konoha para comprar los treinta libros que todavía estaban a la venta, cosa que acabó con todo el dinero del bono de fin de año de Kakashi, sin embargo el copy-nin trató de consolarse pensando que el gasto merecía la pena al considerarlo como una inversión en su relación con Iruka, pero para que no se viera raro, en un chispazo de genialidad le informó a los dueños de dichos establecimientos que dado que se acercaba la Navidad tenía pensado regalar dichos libros a sus amigos y colegas y por lo tanto le interesaba comprar todos los que estuvieran disponibles y de esa manera no levantar sospechas que por esas cosas del destino pudieran llegar a oídos de Iruka.

Luego de eso y de darse cuenta que no podría guardar esa cantidad de libros en casa de ninguno de ellos ni de sus amigos sin que fuera sospechoso, llegaron a la triste conclusión que lo único que podrían hacer sería destruir la evidencia.

El día que inicialmente había parecido luminoso se transformó en frío y oscuro y soplaba un viento gélido en el bosque de la muerte en donde ambos shinobi buscaron un pequeño claro y haciendo una pila con los libros y con el corazón pesaroso por el sacrilegio que estaban cometiendo les prendieron fuego.

Asuma frente a la pira funeraria de todos esos libros miró un momento a su amigo para notar que lágrimas resbalaban por la parte visible de su mejilla para ir a esconderse en la máscara que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro por lo que puso una mano en su hombro;

-Vamos Kakashi, ya sabes que hay sacrificios que hay que hacer si quieres mantener una relación.

El jounin suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza;

-Lo se, y aunque me parece algo terrible lo que acabamos de hacer no es lo peor que haya tenido que hacer como shinobi, lo que pasa es que Obito siempre se conmovía con mucha facilidad y su ojo a veces se comporta como si siguiera en él.

Asuma decidió no hacer ningún comentario de que el ojo que estaba lagrimeando no era el que había sido implantado sino el otro.

Luego de ese triste episodio nuestros dos shinobi salieron de ese bosque maldito con el conocimiento agridulce de que habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer para cumplir con la auto impuesta misión.

Los dos hombres se despidieron en silencio para tratar de mitigar la culpa a solas, Asuma se dirigió a visitar a Kurenai y Kakashi decidió empezar a encaminarse hacia la Torre, luego de cambiar la portada de su nuevo libro por la del tomo anterior, obviamente el copy-nin no había tenido corazón como para deshacerse de absolutamente todas las copias y había conservado una para enterarse como continuaba la historia.

"_El joven Kanuto, quien había sido el alumno predilecto de Miruka, no veía con buenos ojos los avances de Kikishi, pues este antes de su relación con el virtuoso maestro había estado sumido en los placeres tormentosos del bajo mundo y el joven mancebo temía que la inocencia de esa alma pura fuera a ser mancillada y consumida y luego pisoteada y abandonada por un capricho pasajero de ese ser depravado…"_

Kakashi se sentía indignado, ¡quién tenía a Kanuto metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban!, era más que evidente que lo que sentía Kikishi era real y que lo que hubiera hecho en su vida anteriormente había sido debido tan solo errores de juventud.

Nuestro copy-nin se preguntaba en que momento se le daría su merecido a Kanuto por estar interfiriendo con el amor verdadero, y mucho más importante que eso se preguntaba en que página empezaría la verdadera "acción" entre Miruka y Kikishi , alegrándose en cierta medida de haber recolectado los demás tomos pues ciertamente ese maestro se parecía mucho a uno que conocía muy bien en la vida real y no le hacía nada de gracia que las virtudes de su novio fueran expuestas de manera tan pública, además que si era cierto lo que le había dicho Asuma, más adelante en la historia cuando la parte prohibida para menores empezara Iruka posiblemente se sentiría molesto.

Y un Iruka molesto significaba un Kakashi privado de sexo.

Estos preocupantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el civil dueño de una de las librerías quien lo llamaba desde la puerta de su establecimiento;

-Hatake-san, como me di cuenta que hay bastante demanda de los "Icha-Icha Sensei" para regalar en Navidad hablé con el proveedor y mañana me llegan 100, por aquello que aún necesite más…

-

-

* * *

-

**Bien, y esa es la primera parte de esta historia, me encantaría que me dejaran saber que opinan hasta el momento, y como no tengo beta si encuentran algún error de ortografía o gramatical que me lo señalaran para corregirlo, el Word como que no los encuentra todos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por adelantado por sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta recibirlos.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

-

**Y ahora la segunda parte de esta historia para Navidad, había dicho que la subiría el 25 de Diciembre, pero la terminé con bastante tiempo y aún no empieza la celebración en casa de mis papás así que la voy a subir antes como regalo para la gente que la está esperando.**

**Como suele suceder en mis historias se desarrolla en el mismo Universo que "Emociones en el verano de Konoha" y aunque se puede leer por separado creo que se entenderá mejor si la leen primero.**

**Seguí poniendo referencias a esa historia, e inclusive puse una de "El regalo perfecto".**

**Sorry.**

**Como siempre Naruto y todo su Universo pertenece a Kishimoto sensei, yo no gano dinero ni ninguna otra cosa más que diversión, estas historia es yaoi aunque no sea lemon, si, después de meditarlo sigue sin ser lemon, conste que lo advertí desde el capítulo anterior.**

**Sin más, la segunda parte de esta historia.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Icha-Icha Emergency.**

**-**

**Segunda parte.**

**-**

-

Esos días de sus por tanto tiempo esperadas vacaciones de fin de año habían sido una pesadilla para Kakashi, a pesar de su esfuerzo por hacerse de la mayor cantidad de copias de la última obra de Jiraiya tal parecía que eso era como tratar de aniquilar la mala hierba, apenas quemaba una aparecían como por arte de magia otras tres.

Y es que nuestro jounin había acabado tomando como misión auto impuesta el deshacerse de dichos libros, no porque opinara que dicha obra no estuviera a la altura del resto del material salido del genio del sannin, sino porque luego de acabar él mismo con la lectura de dicho volumen por primera vez, y corroborándolo luego con algunas lecturas más, había llegado a la conclusión de que era la obra maestra y la mejor de las historias de ese hombre, posiblemente habría cambiado de asistente, pero al mismo tiempo era la mayor oda a las virtudes de su novio y si bien desde antes de ella ya sabía que la mayor parte de la aldea estaba al tanto de que Iruka era un ser especial, luego de leer lo que describía de él posiblemente su tiempo de tranquilidad llegaría a su fin.

Habría que ser sincero y el jounin se daba cuenta que posiblemente si él no hubiera estado comprando tantas copias los dueños de las librerías no habrían creído que ese libro tenía tantísima demanda, pero como fuera el daño ya estaba hecho y por más que su billetera estuviera resentida no le quedaba más opción que seguir abusando de ella.

Y por si fuera poco también empezaba a ser cada vez más difícil encontrar justificaciones para estar haciendo esas fogatas en el Bosque de la Muerte y cuando iba saliendo la última vez un equipo ANBU lo había interceptado para informarle que por orden de la Hokage, si quería seguir ingresando de manera tan seguida en ese lugar necesitaría una orden firmada por ella.

Los guardabosques ya le habían llegado con el chisme y temían que fuera a provocar un incendio forestal.

Eso no le estaba preocupando mucho, pues nuestro pobre hombre ese día al fin tuvo un respiro cuando al pasar de nuevo a hacer la ronda diaria por las librerías de la aldea, los propietarios le informaron que desgraciadamente ya no podrían venderle más copias.

Sus proveedores momentáneamente no podrían surtirlos de más libros pues la edición estaba agotada y la siguiente no se imprimiría hasta bastantes meses después.

Eso le daría algo de tiempo al copy-nin para hacer algunas decenas de misiones más como para volver a mejorar su estado financiero.

Decidiendo que por fin podría tomar algo de descanso para disfrutar de la copia que había logrado escapar a la carnicería, porque así destruyera todas las demás era incapaz de acabar con la suya, se retiró a su árbol favorito para repasar de nuevo su novela favorita.

"_El flash de las cámaras que guardaban para la posteridad el momento en que Miruka y Kikishi hacían público su amor pasaba desapercibido para los dos amantes, quienes no se daban cuenta de que eran observados por las miradas sedientas de deseo de los pretendientes del virtuoso maestro, quienes aún no terminaban de creer que las intensiones de Kikishi fueran honorables…"_

Kakashi no podía dejar de sentirse algo molesto por el papel de Kikishi, quien si bien era mostrado como un guerrero fuerte y leal a su patria, a nivel personal su relación con Miruka había empezado como una apuesta que había echo con uno de sus compañeros con el único objetivo de tener una aventura de una noche con el otro protagonista y le preocupaba que Iruka llegara a pensar que podía haber algo de razón en eso en la vida real.

Al acabar la historia, por quinta vez, es que era una lectura apasionante, al jounin no le había quedado más opción que aceptar que esa novela estaba basada en ellos, aunque con algunos errores graves.

Miruka era representado como un ser inocente, virtuoso, compasivo, amoroso y tímido, muy parecido a su chunin, aunque algo débil físicamente y fácilmente manipulable.

No creía que a Iruka le gustara eso.

Aparte de que no había cosa más alejada de la realidad.

El ninja de los mil jutsus no se consideraba a él mismo como una persona vengativa ni rencorosa, pero a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa historia en particular no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se presentara la oportunidad de que algo así pudiera traerle problemas con Iruka, por lo que decidió averiguar por donde se habían infiltrado esos pequeños trozos de información que impregnaban de un poco de realidad esa historia que en su mayor parte era ficción.

Por eso luego de un rato de estar leyendo, saltó del árbol y dirigiéndose a la aldea para empezar a recaudar esa información siguió leyendo.

"_Kikishi se acercó a la pequeña casa en la que vivía Miruka en las afueras del pueblo, rodeado d__e árboles y flores donde muchos de sus alumnos a veces paseaban por lo que no era raro escuchar las melodiosas risas de los niños en las tardes otoñales, sin embargo en ese momento, con una botella de un fuerte licor en sus manos, sus intenciones no se parecían en nada a las de los inocentes niños."_

Kakashi se detuvo un momento, ¿a qué le recordaba ese pasaje?

Adelantó un par de páginas, saltándose por esa vez la grandiosa escena en donde Kikishi tiene una noche de pasión ardiente aprovechando que Miruka está borracho, pues le parecía que empezaba a encontrar una pista.

En todo caso esa escena ya la había leído tantas veces con sus dos ojos abiertos que ya se la sabía de memoria.

"_El virtuoso Miruka no solía tomar, especialmente entre semana, por lo que Toketsu, su fiel amigo y compañero en la escuela, al ir a preguntar porqué en esa mañana no se había presentado a sus labores cotidianas, no pudo menos que escandalizarse al darse cuenta de que su joven colega había bebido involuntariamente de la fuente de la iniquidad."_

¡Así que Toketsu!

Bien, era un lugar para empezar tan bueno como cualquiera, así que nuestro jounin se dirigió a las puertas del oeste de la Aldea en donde un muy buen amigo y compañero de Iruka se encontraba de guardia.

-

Kotetsu se había levantado ese día con un extraño presentimiento, no acababa de tranquilizarse a pesar de que se había estado repitiendo continuamente que estaba siendo muy irracional y que no existía nada de lo que debiera estarse preocupando.

Entonces vio donde el copy-nin se acercaba con la actitud relajada y ligeramente aburrida con la que a veces se paseaba por la aldea y por alguna razón su intranquilidad aumentó de repente.

Desde que el jounin había empezado su relación con Iruka había estado en algunas reuniones o salidas de fin de semana con el hombre debido a su amistad con el maestro y por eso su conocimiento del copy-nin había mejorado.

Y por eso mismo sintió un extraño escalofrío al mirar como el hombre se estaba acercando.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena desde afuera habría opinado que tan solo dos amigos estaban teniendo una inocente conversación.

-¡Kotetsu-kun!

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

-Eh, lento, lento.

-Umm, el otro día estaba leyendo el último libro de Jiraiya y encontré una escena que hizo que te recordara…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es más, léela, es esta, el tercer párrafo…

(Insértese aquí rápida ojeada al material por parte de Toketsu, eh, digo, Kotetsu.)

-Eh, no, a mí no me parece que tenga nada que ver conmigo, yo, yo nunca, se que se parece a algo que pasó hace mucho, pero, pero Iruka-kun ya me había advertido que no dijera, ¡porque no era cierto! Y te aseguro que le tengo mucho más miedo a Iruka-kun que a la misma Hokage. (Se que tu sientes lo mismo).

Posiblemente si el copy-nin no fuera el genio que era no hubiera entendido tan fácilmente esa frase tan mal articulada, pero digamos que le pareció que había una buena probabilidad de que el hombre estuviera diciendo la verdad por lo que tan solo presionó un poco más.

-Oh, ya veo, pero es algo difícil de creer que tanto detalle personal le haya llegado a Jiraiya cuando él no estaba en la aldea.

-Bueno, a mí me parece más probable que alguien como el amigo de Kikishi, ya sabes, Jema, con el que hizo la apuesta en los primeros capítulos fuera el que le dio la inspiración a Jiraiya.

Si, pensó Kakashi, alguien tan chismoso como Jema podría ser el responsable y pasando por alto que era evidente que el hombre frente a él ya había leído la historia entera, sonriendo de manera amistosa levantó su mano a modo de despedida y se marchó de allí, para alegría de Kotetsu, quien sintió como la nube negra que le había seguido todo el día desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Para irse a estacionar encima de la cabeza de Genma.

Ese jounin, como casi todo el mundo ya había leído la última obra maestra de Jiraiya y estaba al tanto de los esfuerzos de Kakashi de deshacerse de todos los ejemplares que pudiera.

Aparentemente el copy-nin era mucho más vergonzoso que lo que hubiera creído y no le agradaba ser el protagonista de esa obra.

¡Quién hubiera creído!

Aunque le parecía más probable, al igual que al resto de la gente, que su afán por deshacerse de esos libros podía deberse a un afán por destruir evidencia incriminatoria.

¡Que iluso!

Por ello se sorprendió cuando el copy-nin llegó a buscarlo para reclamarle el haberle vendido información a Jiraiya para sus investigaciones.

Genma luego de pasar su senbon de un lado a otro de su boca para aprovechar esos milisegundos para pensar una manera de escapar, pues sería muy injusto que acabara pagando por algo que **esta vez** no había sido culpa suya, al final se decidió por la última alternativa, o sea decir la verdad y le dijo a Kakashi que tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con el sannin, bastante más que lo que tenía su relación con el chunin por lo que él no podría ser el informante, pero para mostrar su solidaridad y apoyo, además de que seguía valorando su amistad a pesar de esa acusación tan injusta y fuera de lugar, si sabía que el autor de ese libro de discordia había pasado mucho tiempo con la Hokage y de echo estaba al tanto de que ellos solían comentar las cosas que pasaban en la aldea pues el sabio de los sapos era una especie de asesor para dicha kunoichi.

Además no era tan maldito como para redirigir la molestia del ninja de los mil jutsus a alguien menos poderoso que a alguno de los sannin.

Era una lástima que Orochimaru no estuviera disponible para eso.

Así nuestro valiente paladín, quien sentía la obligación de defender el honor de su amado, bueno, no, eso es mucho decir, era más bien averiguar a quién echarle la culpa cuando dicho amado se enterara y tratara de asesinarlo, se dirigió hacia la Torre del Hokage, aprovechando que Iruka estaba terminando de preparar la fiesta de Navidad de los niños de la Academia para tratar de encarar a su líder y si era ella la culpable acusarla con el maestro cuando se diera el momento, de ser necesario.

Si, lo se, no era algo muy honorable pero que se le va a hacer, después de todo nuestro paladín más que un caballero de brillante armadura era un ninja y eso de que los que abandonan a un compañero son menos que basura no se aplica cuando está en juego tu vida sexual.

Ustedes entienden.

Kakashi aprovechó el camino para seguir disfrutando de su lectura.

"_Miruka acabó cediendo ante la insistencia de su amante, sabía que no estaba haciendo algo acorde a lo que había predicado con el ejemplo durante toda su vida, pero aún así, el solo sentir la cálida piel de Kikishi sobre la suya le hizo olvidar la santidad del recinto de saber en el que se encontraba y permitió que el hombre lentamente lo despojara de su ropa y completamente desnudo cadenciosamente empezara a poseerlo…"_

Kakashi no pudo evitar un suspiro, la verdad es que muchas de las cosas que había leído en ese libro eran sus fantasías, las cuales estaba conciente jamás llevaría a cabo pues Iruka nunca permitiría que hicieran algo así en la Academia, especialmente porque todas esas escenas se llevaban a cabo durante el día cuando cualquier persona podría entrar allí.

Al final el copy-nin llegó hasta la oficina de Tsunade y luego de que los guardias lo dejaran entrar se encontró de frente con la mujer, quien solo para variar parecía no estar de muy buen humor;

-Si vienes a pedir permiso para ir a quemar más basura al Bosque de la Muerte te puedes ir devolviendo, ¿Qué no has oído del reciclaje?

Kakashi tampoco parecía estar de muy buen humor;

-Si, pero no es por eso que vine.

La mujer pareció que de repente le estaba poniendo más atención;

-Um, imagino que no, estuve tratando de comprar un volumen y no quedan en ningún lado, y Shizune ya no me quiere prestar el de ella, tengo que reconocer que antes no me había llamado la atención nada de lo que escribiera Jiraiya, pero este nuevo tipo de historia tiene su magia, ¿oye, no te queda uno por ahí que me vendas? O si quieres podemos apostar algo por el…

El jounin no había cambiado en nada ni su voz ni su actitud relajada pero aún así algo en él parecía agresivo;

-¿Qué, como parte de la información que le dio no le regaló una copia autografiada?

Tsunade conocía desde que naciera a Kakashi por lo que no le impresionó esa acusación, era más que evidente que la preocupación no estaba dejando que el hombre pensara correctamente;

-Ya veo, ahora que te diste cuenta en el lío que te vas a meter con Iruka cuando se dé cuenta estás buscando a quién echarle la culpa, lo siento pero no cuentes conmigo para eso, yo no se más de la relación de ustedes que tooda la aldea, ni le dije a Jiraiya nada que no pudo haberle dicho cualquiera con ojos y oídos, nadie te tiene siendo tan indiscreto en las cosas que hacías con Iruka, ahora que yo no sabía que en la Academia, cochinote.

Kakashi pareció asustarse;

-¿Qué no conoce a Iruka?, ¡nunca hemos hecho nada en la Academia!

Por el contrario la mujer empezaba a verse divertida;

-Cierto, a él no me lo imagino tratando de hacer esas cosas allí o permitiendo que alguien se las hiciera, pero suena mucho como a alguna fantasía perversa que algún seguidor de Jiraiya podría tener…

El copy-nin se veía derrotado;

-Si, lo se, pero de verdad juro que no fui yo y por más que sea la obra maestra de Jiji y sea como mi obra preferida no hay nada que valga tanto la pena como para que Iruka se moleste conmigo ¡todo iba tan bien!

La kunoichi sintió algo de compasión por el enamorado hombre que tenía enfrente y trató de consolarlo, o algo parecido;

-Vamos mocoso, no te pongas deprimido que estamos en fiestas, pero creo que has tomado un camino equivocado, en vez de tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo no crees que deberías contarle a Iruka lo que está sucediendo para que puedan resolver esto juntos, además no es para tanto, es una buena historia pero no es más que una fantasía y tu chunin lo va a tomar como eso, y ahora lárgate que tengo trabajo que hacer y si sigues molestándome te voy a quitar los días libres y te mando de misión a la tierra de la nieve, a ver si estando a menos 20 grados se te enfría la cabeza y empiezas a pensar mejor.

Kakashi tuvo que reconocer que todo lo que le había dicho la kunoichi tenía mucho sentido, podía ser cualquiera en toda la aldea la que le había ido con información a Jiraiya lo cual haría que posiblemente nunca se enterara de quién había sido el responsable de su problema.

También la mujer había tenido razón en que debía hablar con Iruka, sin embargo decidió hacerlo hasta después de la mañana de Navidad, si iba a perder esa relación por lo menos quería aprovechar una última Nochebuena para atesorarla en su memoria por lo que le quedara de vida.

Y así, al día siguiente que era Nochebuena, Kakashi fue con Iruka a la fiesta que organizó la Hokage para los ninja que estaban en la aldea, aunque le fue imposible disfrutarla, tan solo se quedó dándole la mano a su novio y mirándolo mientras suspiraba tristemente, al punto que el chunin, poniendo una mano en su frente y luego de preguntarle si se sentía mal, a pesar de la negativa del jounin decidió que era mejor que se retiraran temprano, pues no sería nada raro que con el cambio de clima luego de su última misión el copy-nin se estuviera resfriando.

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo, ¡como iba a extrañar que alguien se preocupara así por él!

Ahora que por eso mismo nuestro ninja de los mil jutsus se perdió de una noche de pasión con su novio pues este apenas llegó a la casa, le preparó una sopa de pollo y lo obligó a tomarse un antigripal nocturno que lo tumbó hasta la mañana siguiente a pesar de las intenciones que había tenido inicialmente de pasar despierto toda la noche disfrutando por última vez a su chunin.

-

La mañana llegó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

Su última noche junto a Iruka transcurrió sin pena ni gloria haciendo que se sintiera todavía más miserable y era tanto su malestar que este no pasó desapercibido para su novio, quien para levantarle el ánimo le sugirió que hicieran su intercambio de regalos.

Esa Navidad el copy-nin no recibiría galletas como obsequio, pues como vivían juntos, ese año Kakashi había ayudado a Iruka a hacerlas para sus amistades y las habían obsequiado en conjunto, teniendo además la oportunidad de comer todas las que quiso mientras "ayudaba" a hacerlas.

Kakashi no pudo evitar un suspiro, como regalo había comprado un plan vacacional para que fueran los dos al mar.

Bueno, Iruka podía llevar a alguien más, talvez a Naruto, el chico posiblemente lo disfrutaría mucho.

El chunin se mostró muy alegre al recibir el regalo y el apasionado beso que le dio a Kakashi como premio hizo que a pesar de su tristeza se sintiera algo mejor.

Iruka se agachó y sacando algo de debajo del colchón sonriendo ampliamente le dijo a su novio;

-Luego, si quieres, me gustaría que me contaras que es lo que te tiene actuando tan raro en los últimos días, estoy seguro que sea lo que sea lo podemos resolver juntos, pero, para levantarte el ánimo quiero darte esto.

Kakashi tomó el paquete que aparentemente contenía un libro y al abrirlo se encontró con un volumen de Icha-Icha Sensei.

El sonrojado Iruka al mirar que su novio veía el libro con su ojo muy abierto y sin decir palabra decidió decir algo él;

-Imagino que ya debes tenerlo, pero este es diferente, tiene una dedicatoria especial de Jiraiya-sama, mira, se que tienes tus fantasías de hacer cosas que yo no puedo permitir, ya sabes, tengo que cuidar a los niños y jamás podría hacer algo que les pudiera crear un trauma, je je, además no querría que los padres empezaran a pedir que me echaran de la Academia, pero, bueno, es una manera de compensarte por no poder complacerte en eso, en todo caso, que importa que los personajes se parezcan algo a nosotros, todo el mundo puede hacer la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía, ya sabes, Miruka es demasiado inocente y tan virtuoso que es detestable y Kikishi está demasiado interesado en meterse en sus pantalones desde el inicio como para que los confundan con nosotros ¿no te parece?.

Kakashi no había podido quitar la vista del chunin, ni tampoco cerrar la boca, pero luego de esa explicación abrió el libro para encontrarse en la primera página una dedicatoria con la letra de Jiraiya.

"_Para Kakashi, mi más fiel lector, quien junto con Iruka, mi asesor en esta faena, fueron la inspiración de esta, mi obra maestra. Gracias por todo. Jiraiya."_

_-_

_-_

_-fin-_

-

* * *

-

**Y esa es mi historia para esta Navidad como regalo para todos ustedes, espero que les haya gustado y si me quieren dar algo a cambio, un comentario sería genial, ya saben, como he sido tan buena niña este año…**

**Como puede ser que hayan observado no le cambié el estado a completa porque aún no me he decidido a hacerle o no un epílogo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a tods ls que comentaron antes y adelantado para ls que lo hagan para este capítulo, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me motivan a seguir con estas historias y de la inspiración que me dan.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año 2010!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

* * *

-


	3. Epílogo

-

**Y aquí ya el último capítulo, tengo que reconocer que me retrasé un poco con ****este epílogo porque la verdad no se me ocurría como hacer para sacar a Iruka del problema en que lo había metido, espero que sea creíble.**

**Ya ****saben, los disclaimer y advertencias son los mismos que los de los capítulos anteriores.**

**Y no, no hay lemon****, quiero creer que puedo escribir una historia entretenida sin ellos, además hubiera tenido que cambiarle la categoría y no creo que hubiera sido justo con la gente que había leído los capítulos anteriores.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**Icha-Icha Emergency.**

**-**

**Epílogo.**

-

-

Iruka sentado en su escritorio en la Academia, en lugar de preparar su programa para el siguiente curso lectivo, mordiendo un lápiz se preguntaba como no había visto venir el problema en el que estaba.

No era la primera vez que su optimismo y buena voluntad lo metían en problemas, pero, ¡por favor!

El maestro como en otras ocasiones se negaba a aceptar que eso se debiera más bien a su ingenuidad.

Y es que no había pasado ni un mes del lanzamiento del último libro de Jiraiya y aparentemente su divulgación había sido mucho más eficiente que el de sus anteriores obras.

Eso, o lo que sería más probable, el pobre maestro al no ser un conocedor del género no había tenido idea de la popularidad de dichas novelas, porque a excepción de su novio, ninguno otro de sus seguidores las leía en la calle.

Además había confiado en que dado que eran obras dirigidas a un público adulto dicha gente al tener la suficiente edad también tendrían la madurez y podrían hacer una diferenciación adecuada entre lo que sucedía en la vida real y lo que era estrictamente ficción.

Se le había olvidado que la población de Konoha, por dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba, no era la más cuerda ni la más madura que digamos, además de que su esperanza de vida al nacer no era muy alta por lo que aquellos que eran sensatos debidos a la experiencia que viene con la edad eran muy pocos.

Pensando en ello de nuevo se reprochaba al no haber sido más firme con el sannin en cuanto a que se debían escoger otros nombres para los personajes del Icha-Icha Sensei.

Desde el principio le había parecido que ese comentario del viejo de que si mantenía los nombres que había elegido inicialmente sus ventas alcanzarían la estratosfera había sido muy sospechoso.

Y si, había pensado que todos los nombres eran demasiado parecidos a muchos de sus conocidos, o de la gente importante de la aldea, como la de la jefe del pueblo, la tal Zunada, pero nuestro ingenuo chunin había creído que por ello mismo las personas de la aldea captarían la broma y pensarían que se trataba de una burla a los chismes que a veces, o más bien muy a menudo, se escuchaban en una aldea ninja.

Además que para el maestro también había sido como una broma a la literatura de ese género, pues le pareció que sería evidente que era una caricatura terriblemente alejada de la realidad de cualquier circunstancia que hubiera pasado con Kakashi.

Aunque a nivel privado supiera que muchas de las escenas eran fantasías de su novio que no se habían hecho realidad únicamente por su firmeza al negarse a representarlas.

De nada le había servido ser tan decente, ahora cuando andaba solo por la calle se encontraba a menudo con mujeres que se sonrojaban a su paso o que dejaban escapar risitas.

Del mismo modo algunos padres de familia le dirigían miradas llenas de sospecha, aunque por lo menos ninguno le había dicho nada dado que para ello tendrían que aceptar que leían ese material.

Aunque ciertamente antes de tener problemas en su trabajo había ido a hablar con Fugaku-san el director de la Academia para aclararle, antes de que se lo preguntara, que jamás había faltado el respeto a su lugar de trabajo y que el único incidente que podía haberse confundido con otra cosa se había debido a un horrible malentendido. (1)

Por fortuna para Iruka era el único maestro con experiencia con niños problema y el único que no trataba de quitárselos de encima como para que por ello se hubiera vuelto casi indispensable e irremplazable en la Academia.

Aunque estaba conciente de que era mucho mejor no confiarse.

Pero peor que el de ninguna otra persona, era la manera en que lo había tomado Kakashi.

Dicho hombre en vez de mostrarse lo agradecido que había esperado Iruka, a pesar de que no soltaba su copia del infame libro, con su comportamiento se había ganado que Iruka, quien tenía cierto control sobre la asignación de misiones, se asegurara de que el copy-nin se viera metido de repente en actividades que le dejaban muy poco tiempo libre como para estar acosando a su novio.

Y es que los primeros días luego de la Navidad el copy-nin había estado como pegado al maestro y se había dedicado a andar con él por donde tuviera que ir a hacer algo, para tanto en el camino como cuando llegaban a dicho lugar, dirigirle miradas llenas de advertencia a cualquiera que osara dirigirle una mirada a Iruka y no soltaba ya fuera la mano o la cintura del maestro de forma posesiva.

Para el chunin no tenía ninguna importancia el que de vez en cuando las miradas que recibía merecieran esa reacción por parte de Kakashi.

Eso hasta que el chunin ya no lo soportó más y luego de explicar sus razones, se negara a salir a hacer más mandados con el jounin hasta que este superara sus ataques de celos y actitudes sobreprotectoras.

A pesar de que dicho hombre sacara toda la artillería y primero se hiciera el enojado y luego el resentido, para terminar sacando su última arma haciendo su cara de cachorro pateado, cosa que igual de nada le sirvió.

Iruka luego de años de trabajar con niños era inmune a cualquiera de esas estrategias.

Pero volviendo al problema de nuestro maestro, este se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar en una solución para su dilema.

Inicialmente había pensado dejar que el tiempo pasara y como cualquier novedad, esa historia de Icha-Icha se volviera vieja y le diera paso a un nuevo escándalo que mantuviera entretenida a la perversa población de su aldea.

Sin embargo al pasar los días Iruka se dio cuenta de que su salud mental no sobreviviría el esperar muchos días más.

Además que dependiendo de la disponibilidad de escándalos nuevos, podía ser que la aparición de alguna noticia que sus colegas consideraran más jugosa que la que estaban imaginando gracias a esa obra tardara mucho.

Iruka sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para salvar su estado mental y su relación.

Crear una distracción.

Sin embargo esta vez estaba decidido a hacer las cosas de manera correcta de tal forma que no le quedara duda a ese montón de inmaduros y depravados de que esas historias no eran más que producto de la imaginación y si acaso fueran las fantasías no realizadas de alguien.

Solo esperaba que nunca nadie se enterara de que él era el responsable, después de todo ya no era un chiquillo en busca de atención como en sus tiempos de bromista y se moriría de la vergüenza pues la verdad es que no tenía ninguna justificación que no sonara egoísta.

No sabía que tanto le creería alguien que era la desesperación la que lo arrinconaba a hacer algo así.

Y de tal manera, de la forma más cobarde y rastrera se escabulló en la noche e introdujo por debajo de la puerta del salón en donde Anko le había contado se reunía su grupo de lectura un pequeño panfleto.

Si, habían grupos de lectura en Konoha, aunque lo que se revisaba en esas sesiones no eran ni los Pulitzer ni los Novel de literatura, no no no, eran historias mal escritas y muchas veces sin mucha trama ni desarrollo de las personalidades de los protagonistas, pero que hemos de decir eran muy entretenidas y ciertamente muy, eh, estimulantes.

Diremos también que la idea la habían tomado de Jiraiya.

Como sea, Anko en alguna ocasión le había comentado a su amigo que a veces la gente era algo tímida y para que sus trabajos fueran revisados los presentaban de manera anónima.

De esa manera durante unas cuantas semanas los miembros del club se encontraron con manuscritos escritos a máquina, con un estilo muy parecido al del maestro Jiraiya, admirado y seguido por todos los que asistían a esas reuniones, en que a modo de fanfics describían historias que se basaban en los personajes de la última obra del sannin, pero no en los personajes principales sino en los secundarios.

Así la primera semana encontraron una historia en que Anka, quien era una mujer tremendamente puritana, tiene un increíblemente erótico encuentro con el no muy respetuoso bestia azul del pueblo.

Hemos de decir que el cuento estaba muy bien escrito, y dejó a todos los que lo oyeron con una hemorragia nasal, pero también dejó a Anko y a Gai algo molestos porque se dieron cuenta que había cierta similitud física con ellos, sin embargo en la historia había una nota al principio advirtiendo que la obra era ficticia y que cualquier similitud con eventos o personas reales era pura coincidencia.

En la historia encontrada en la segunda semana Toketsu e Ibesu tenían un encuentro clandestino semi público en los baños termales del pueblo.

La misma advertencia adornaba el inicio de la historia al igual que las de todas las que le siguieron.

Lo cual no evitó que Kotetsu y Ebisu se sintieran señalados y que el primero de esos dos hombres tuviera que comportarse de manera especialmente cariñosa con su pareja para demostrar, a pesar de lo ridículo de la historia y de lo mal que se llevaba con el jounin especialista, que no había manera de que hubiera nada de verdad en ella.

Si, Iruka no estaba siendo compasivo y se sentía muy mal por ello, pero estaba al tanto de que si no les enseñaba que no había que confundir la verdad con la ficción no podría volver a tener una vida relativamente normal gracias a su nueva posición de estrella de novela porno.

Estaba al tanto de que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Siguieron historias del adicto de Kasuma, quien era además el novio de la esquizofrénica de Kunai, quien siempre tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Hubo también historias del casto Jema quien vivía huyendo de los avances del insistente y exuberante Rado.

De la joven líder Zunada, quien por una rara enfermedad parecía una ancianita y por ello no se atrevía a demostrar su amor por su amigo de la infancia, Yirayo.

Y de hecho esas historias a pesar de que con cada semana se volvían cada vez más ridículas e imposibles eso no evitó que también se volvieron muy populares y las reuniones se esperaban con ansias para averiguar cual nuevo personaje del libro original haría su aparición convirtiendo a su contraparte real en una muy popular estrella por una semana, sin que pareciera importarle a nadie en lo más mínimo que no se supiera quien era el autor de la historia.

Conforme pasaron las semanas la aceptación de dichas obras fue aumentando hasta el punto de que los supuestos protagonistas de la historia de la semana, si estaban presentes, solían ponerse de pie para recibir una ovación al finalizar la lectura, y era cada vez más probable que estuvieran porque esas reuniones "culturales" cada vez lograban convocar a más personas.

Hemos de decir para terminar este relato que muy pronto Iruka pudo retomar su vida normal y su relación, bueno, no diremos normal pero si habitual, no podía ser muy normal con el copy-nin de novio aunque ciertamente era muy entretenida, sin embargo nuestro maestro se terminó de dar cuenta de que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la gente de su Aldea.

Después de todo tan solo las dos primeras historias las había escrito él.

-

-_Fin__

_-

* * *

_

_-_

**A****hora sí ya terminó, espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría que me dejaran saber que opinaron de este capítulo o de la historia en general, y no Iruka ni nadie más llegó a enterarse quienes eran los autores de esas historias porque fue demasiada la gente que quiso escribir algo.**

**El (1) es por un capítulo de Emociones en el verano de Konoha, el noveno, se que es horrible que haga referencia a mis otras historias pero como sigo escribiendo en el mismo Universo creo que es conveniente para que no tengan que repasar la historia entera para saber a que se estaba refiriendo Iruka ni yo tenga que escribirlo de nuevo en esta historia tampoco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios, por ustedes es que hice este último capítulo y les aseguro que estuve por días tratando de ponerme en el lugar de Iruka mientras se me ocurría como sacarlo de ese problema.**

**Por dicha Iruka es ingenioso.**

**Bueno, de mi parte espero que tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo y que me dejen saber de ustedes en un comentario, ya saben, apretando el botoncito de abajo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**- **


End file.
